Nightfall that changed us all
by FatherLand
Summary: Finn turned 17 and hit the puberty; he started thinking again about girls. Jake is trying to help Finn to choose someone who will be good for Finn. Who will it be? A little spoiler - Finnceline! Rated M in case.
1. Trouble with girls

_**Author's Note: **_

**Hi people, today I'll show you my first story. It's finnceline, so if you don't like this pairing you can skip my story and go to non-finnceline story. And please, judge me seriously, because I think I must know my mistakes.**

**This story takes part when Finn is 17, all passed episodes of show will be included (the information they have inside themselves)**

**This is the end of author's note, so here's disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything but idea of this story.**

* * *

Morning, 10 O'clock.

"Hey Finn, wake up!" — Jake said as he shacked his brother from sleep. He and Finn decided yesterday that today they will go explore a new dungeon filled with different types of skeletons. An usual day for adventorers.

"Finn, wake up, dungeon exploring time is coming!" — Yellow dog yelled as Finn woke up and sat on his bed.

Now Finn stopped to wear his hat and kept his hair short, so no one could grab it and use to fight Finn. He also started wearing black T-shirts, cargo pants and changed his backpack for a bigger one which could have more then 500 small items inside or 50 big! Thanks to the enchanter wizard Finn helped a few month ago - the old man tought Finn to enchant different items.

Finn rubbed his sleepy eyes and said:

"Jake, I don't feel like this today. We always go for adventures since Flame Princess broke up with me so I have nothing to do but adventuring..."

"Oh, bro, come on! You love adventuring, aren't ya? And girls can be crazy at times. Yeah, I know I have Lady, but still! Finn, you're too young to make relationship with a girl!"

"But I always feel myself bad when I see happy pairs of Ooo land! I don't know why, but I think love is much interesting to explore than dungeons. I never tasted love even!" — Finn said.

"Nah, that's puberty. You'll forget about it soon or late, so don't fill up your mind! Let's go adventuring!" — Jake said and grabbed Finn, went downstairs and out of the Tree House. The dungeon was not so far away, it was a pit about three meters covered in grass and flowers. Two adventurers found it when Finn fell there accidentally.

* * *

8 hours have passed.

Finn and Jake were standing inside a circle of skeletons they were fighting. Jake kicked bones right and left with his big foot, while Finn was crashing them with his demon blood sword. Bones were flying everywhere, loud cracking noise, arrow and such were in the air.

When the last wave of skeleton warriors were deadly dead, Finn and Jake could finally rest.

"Wow, there were... Many of them..." — said Finn, gasping for air, as he sat on a skeleton't helmet.

"Yeah... So do ya feel better?" — Jake asked, sitting near Finn.

"I... I don't know. When the fight was I was all into this, but it's finished and my mind's filled up with this love thoughts... I think I must find a girl."

"Finn, every girl will accept you if you'll even leave a hint that you are interested in them. Princesses too." — Jake smiled and nudged Finn. He jokidly elbowed his yellow brother and said: "Oh you!" Then Finn's face turned serious, and he said:

"Nah, I had enough with princesses."

Jake rubbed the back of his head, thinking. There were many who will accept Finn for who he is, but there is no one who Finn will accept.

"What about Marceline?"

"Marceline?.. Hell no! She's the queen of vampires, dude! A QUEEN! It's higher then princess! And do you remember her accident with that Ash?" — Finn asked his yellow brother. But something left in his mind... It was something...

"Yeah, I do." — Jake suddenly said and Finn forgot about what he was close to realize.

"I don't think she'd like to have a new boyfriend anytime soon. She told me about that a few years ago."

"But much time have passed! I think she forgot..." — Jake said.

"She never forgot or forgive someone! And Jake, she's 1000 and a few years old! For her a year as a second to us!"

"Okay bro, but let's think about your love problems in more comfortable place. My butt don't like stone." — Jake said as he and his brother got up and went back to the tree house. But there was one name that stuck within Finn's mind.

"_Marceline... Marcy, Marceline,... Hm..._" — Finn thought as he walked with Jake.

"World to Finn! Are you here?" — Jake asked as Finn shivered and turned to his brother. "What? Finn, why are you looking at me this way?"

"In what way?"

"I can read that your mind's filled up again, but with something else, than just girls. Have you chosen the one?"

"I don't think so..." — Finn said. "But there was one thought I forgot... Maybe that's my mind playing with me jokes, but don't know what I'm thinking about... I think I'll go to someone."

"Finn, remember Marceline's call? She wanted you for a jam tonight!"

"Jam? I don't remember. But I'll go. It isn't correct waiting if it's true or not." — Finn said and went to Marceline's house. His yellow brother smiled, then sat on a couch and turned on the TV to watch cooking show "Tasty Tasties"

"_I hope my plan will work well,_" — Jake thought before his mind turned to cooking show.

"And today, my dear watchers, we will cook... Everything burrito with the Jake the Dog's recipe! Thank you, Jake, for a recipe!"

"No problem man... Keep cooking."


	2. Nightfall

_**Author's Note: **_

**Hello everyone, you're reading the second chapter. But before you can finally read it I'll answer on some reviews I got from previous chapter.**

**GuitarMaster27 — Thank you, and the story will go really long, I think.**

**The Nephilim King Michael — Thanks.**

**This is the end of author's note, so here's disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything but idea of this story.**

* * *

_"Nightfall,_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all._

_Nightfall,_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all."_

Day. 16:30 afternoon.

Marceline woke up from her daydream time and got in the shower. She didn't know why she woke up this early, but she knew that the cause is really important and can change her live forever. She rarely had such kind of feeling, so she didn't know what comes after it. Maybe a right decidion would be made, maybe someone will die, maybe someone will born, maybe something else would happen, there are a lot of ways the story will go further.

when Marceline finished her shower she out on her regular clothes and went downstairs to eat something red. She flew to the fridge, opened it and grabbed two big red apples. Without a cause she was really very hungry this evening. Stress of events? Maybe.

Marceline finished her apples and put the grey back in the fridge on a lower shelf. Then she will give them to Finn. She doesn't know why, but she always left the color-sucked-out food for Finn. The only answer she knows is that Finn likes the food she sucked the color out. And maybe he didn't know why he liked too.

suddenly a telephone rang on the table. Marceline grabbed it and asked:

"Hello?"

"Hi Marcy, it's Jake, Finn's brother. Can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"Well, I dunno, but Finn's acting strange today. He is thinking only about girls and nothing more that even I can't make him think of anything else!"

"Jake, that's puberty. Don't worry, he just needs to rest for a while."

"Yeah I know, but can you make a jam sesh with him tonight? He went to you about 5 minutes ago."

"Jam session? Allright, we haven't got it in a really long time, so I want this."

"Thanks Marceline. Bye."

"Bye, Jake" — Marceline said and hanged up the phone. She flew upstairs and grabbed her dusty axe-bass guitar. _'Damn, I haven't played on it since forever! Yeah, I need this jam session.'_ — Marceline thought as she cleaned her guitar. When it became shiny, she flew downstairs and put it near the red hard-as-rock couch, flew to the kitchen, opened fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. She flew to the couch and sat-float on it. Five minutes she only sucked and sucked the red color out, but on the 31 strawberry she heard that someone ranged the bell. Marceline put the bowl of strawberries ( 3/4 grey-colored) on the table and flew to the door and opened it. She saw her friend - Finn the Human.

"Hello Finn. Come on in, I was waiting for you."

"Hi Marcy." — Finn answered and followed Marceline to the hard-as-rock couch and sat on it, while Marceline was floating above it.

"Ouch! You still haven't changed this rock to a better sofa?" — Finn asked, rubbing his back.

"Yeah. I always forgot to do this. And I don't sit on it, just float above, so the hardness of this couch doesn't matter to me much." — said Marceline and grabbed her axe-bass. "Well, I think the time has come to play some MUSIC!"

Finn jumped, opened his backpack and grabbed his recorder. Yes, Finn don't have any music talant but beatboxing. Then he and Marceline were writing songs and just playing for almost 4 hours. Sometimes it was so loud that Ice King came and asked them why is this so loud. But no one could stop Finn and Marceline from playing music - the music, notes, beats and other sounds flew through them, filled them up and playing, using their instruments. But when they got tired, they decided to stop.

"Whoa, Marceline, it was the best jamming I've ever had in a re-ealy long time!" — Finn said.

"Yeah, I know. We haven't played together since forever, and this is outburst of energy." — Marceline smiled. Suddenly Finn's telephone rang in his backpack. He put the phone out.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn, this is Jake. Can you stand at home with Marceline?"

"Why?"

"Well, I got some problems with IK, so we are repairing the Tree Fort and a part of his kingdom. And no, we don't need help. See you tomorrow afternoon!" — Jake said and hanged up the phone. Finn put the telephone back in his backpack and turned to Marceline.

"Marceline, I have to stay at yours for a while."

"Why do you have to?"

"Jake's dealing with Ice King. They got some problems and now repairing the Tree Fort and a part of Ice Kingdom."

"Do they need help? We can help!"

"Jake said there's no need of it. So, can I stay with you until tomorrow?" — Finn asked.

"Well, I don't have any guest room, and you certainly can't sleep on the rock hard couch." — Marceline asked and rubbed the back of her head. She never expected someone to stay with her even for a day, so she had no idea when Finn can sleep.

"Don't worry Marceline, I have my sleeping bag with me." — Finn said and put this out. He revealed a huge sleeping bag. It can have two or even three people inside.

"Finn, why is it so big?" — Marceline asked.

"Well, since my last was burned, I bought a new one, but no one had a sleeping bag for one person." — Finn said.

"Okay. But if you want to stay, here's some rules. Rule number one — don't go upstairs in my bedroom at night. I am pretty nervous about it since... One accident."

"Wait, what accident?" — Finn asked curiously.

"No matter." — Marceline cut off.

"Did Ash rape you while you were sleeping?" — Finn asked straight.

"NO!.. But he tried..." — Marceline said, as some tears rolled down her cheeks. Finn walked to her and hugged her.

"Tshh, it's okay, Ash is punished. And I won't do that to my friend." — Finn said as Marceline stopped crying. "Thanks Finn..." — she said.

* * *

Half an hour later. 21:05

Finn was taking the shower while Marceline sit on her bed, thinking. _'Finn... Human Finn... You saved me a lot of times and now you support me... Maybe he's in love with me? No, I don't think so.'_ — Marceline thought, then stopped flying and got in her bed. _'But I wish he is.' _

Finn got out of bathroom two minutes later and went downstairs.

"Goodnight, Marceline."

"Goodnight, Finn."

Even if Marceline was nocturnal, she loved sleeping at night. She forgot why, but she loved to.

Marceline wrapped herself in blankets, but couldn't sleep. She changed her position every five minutes, but none was comfortable. Then she understood. She was in the dark room. Alone. Then a memory appeared.

_FLASHBACK! 7 years earlier._

Marceline was trying to to get to sleep, but something awoke her, when she finally succeeded. It was the footsteps. Someone crept in her room, got close to her. Then she felt a breathe on her and hands. Someone took her bra off, but Marceline quickly got up and swung her fist at the man — he felt on his back, and then Marceline turned on the light - it was Ash.

"What the duck Ash, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to take something that belongs to me."

"There is nothing that belongs to you, you scum!"

"Nothing? I came for you VIRGINITY!" — Ash said and laughed. "And I will take it not by your will."

But before Ash could finish his sentence Marceline hit him again with the fist, sending him flying through the room. He fell in the hole downstairs, then got up and quickly ran away.

That night Marceline sleeped in another cave.

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Marceline quickly flew up to the ceiling, flew as fast as she could downstairs. She saw Finn's sleeping bag near the couch, she flew to it, opened it and got up in there to surprise Finn.

"Marceline? What are..."

"Shut up! Hug me, quick!" — Marceline whispered-shouted, and Finn quickly hugged her. She hugged him back and put her head on his chest, saying — "Thanks Finn. Please, be the guardian of my dreams tonight."

"Okay, Marceline, I will be." — Finn answered. A minute later he was in a dreamland along with Marceline.

_Nightfall,_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all._

_Nightfall,_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all..._


End file.
